The present disclosure generally relates to a transport device unit for a transport device assembled using a plurality of transport device units and, in particular, to a transport device, a system for at least partially disassembling the transport device, and a laboratory sample distribution system comprising a transport device as well as an automation system comprising a laboratory sample distribution system.
A laboratory automation system comprises a plurality of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide various containers, such as test tubes or vials, containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes. In the context of the application, containers such as test tubes or vials for containing a sample are referred to as sample containers.
There is a need for a transport device comprising a plurality of electro-magnetic actuators stationary arranged below a driving surface, in which the transport device is flexible in design and can be adapted to a large number of different requirements